Frozen Alternate Ending
by notdawnpeterson
Summary: For all those who loved Prince Hans!


**FROZEN Alternate Ending**

_Sven 1:_

_Kristoff and Anna have just reached the castle gates as Anna is freezing to death from her sister's attack. Kristoff is just about to knock on the gate and then pauses._

Kristoff: …Anna, wait.

Anna: Hm?

Kristoff: You can't go off to Prince Hans because...my family loves you. And Sven loves you. And…Olaf loves you. And…well, I love you.

Anna: What?

Kristoff: I'm your true love. Not Prince Hans. I saved your life and I will do it every day from now until…we die. Which is going to be a long time from now, Anna…(Pause) I promise.

Olaf: You hesitated.

Anna: But…Prince Hans…

Kristoff: Don't worry about him. Anna, he has the kingdom. He has the castle. He has everything. Your sister can't hurt you anymore. Come with me, Anna.

Anna: Kristoff, she's my sister. I have to find her. I have to make things right.

Kristoff: (Turning to Olaf) Olaf, please, go into the castle gates and find Prince Hans. Tell him I have Anna and we are going back to the trolls.

Olaf: Don't you have to kiss her?

Kristoff: Privacy?

Olaf: Oooooh….riiiiiight.

Kristoff: Now, tell him to find Elsa and bring her to us. Anna, you can't stay here. I don't know why I thought you could. You're not safe…unless…you're with me.

_Kristoff turns and rides Sven away while holding Anna. Olaf turns to the door._

Olaf: (Screams) AH! There's no doorbell!

_Sven 2:_

_Olaf approaches Prince Hans in front of the castle, as Prince Hans is leaving to see Elsa in the dungeons._

Olaf: Wait…Prince…Sven!

Prince Hans: I'm sorry, what?

Olaf: I have to tell you something.

Prince Hans: Are you a talking snowman?

Olaf: Uh…yeah. Okay, listen. Anna is gone.

Prince Hans: What?

Olaf: See, Elsa stabbed her in the heart with ice so only her _true love _could save her. But you aren't her true love so.

Prince Hans: …I'm not?

Olaf: I was just with her at the castle gate, you know. And then there was this debate and something about trolls and dying and she's gone now.

Prince Hans: Gone as in…

Olaf: Gone as in…oh, that's so _pretty…. _(Walks toward the ice sculpture formed by the well in the center of the square)

Prince Hans: No…_no!_

_Sven 3: _

_Kristoff and Anna arrive at an abandoned cabin in the woods. Anna is almost unconscious. Kristoff carries her inside and lays her on the couch. She stirs gently._

Anna: Where…are we?

Kristoff: Far enough away so no one will find us.

Anna: …what? Kristoff, kiss me now before…

_Kristoff leans toward Anna slowly and just before they kiss, pulls away._

Kristoff: Oh, Anna…if only there was someone out there who loved you.

Anna: What? You said you did.

Kristoff: As a poor ice man who barely makes any money, I knew I'd have to break the law to satisfy myself. I mean, you can only live off of carrots for so long. I knew I'd have to hold someone for ransom sometime…

Anna: What are you talking about?

Kristoff: As heir, Elsa was preferable of course but no one was going anywhere with her. But you? You were so desperate for love, you were willing to come with me just like that.

Anna: Kristoff…

Kristoff: I knew if I wanted to get away with you, I'd have to stage a little distraction so they would come looking.

Anna: Kristoff, no…stop…

Kristoff: But then Elsa doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her.

Anna: Please…

Kristoff: All that's left to do now is find Elsa, and tell her my terms.

Anna: You're no match for Elsa.

Kristoff: No…_you're _no match for Elsa. I however, am the ice man who is finally going to get what he wants for once in his miserable life.

Anna: You won't get away with this.

Kristoff: Oh…I already have.

_Kristoff leaves the cabin and locks the door. Anna is too weak to escape. Just as Kristoff and Sven disappear, Olaf appears around the corner on Han's horse. He enters the cabin._

Olaf: Anna! Oh no…

_Lights a fire._

Anna: Olaf, get away from there!

Olaf: Whoa…so this is heat. I love it! Oh! But, don't touch it!

_Lead Anna to the fire._

Olaf: So…where's Kristoff? What happened with your kiss?

Anna: We were wrong about him…it wasn't true love.

Olaf: But…he brought you all the way here.

Anna: Olaf, you can't stay here. You'll melt!

Olaf: I am not leaving here until we find some act of true love to save you. You happen to have any ideas?

Anna: I don't even know what love is.

Olaf: That's okay, I do. Love is putting someone before yourself. Like, how Hans is going to execute Elsa because she hurt you.

Anna: Hans…loves me? Wait, Elsa? He has her?

Olaf: Wow…you really don't know anything about love, do you?

Anna: Olaf, you're melting!

Olaf: Some people are worth melting for…just maybe not right this second.

Anna: Olaf, we have to get to Elsa before Hans hurts her. He doesn't understand!

Olaf: Okay! I have his horse.

Anna: Wait, what?

_Sven 4:  
Hans has just found Elsa on the ice. She has escaped from her prison, and is trying to get away. He is beyond reason. He corners Elsa with his sword in hand._

Hans: How could you?

Elsa: …just do it. I'm a threat to Arrendale.

Hans: Elsa, you can't escape from this!

Elsa: I know…take care of my sister.

Hans: Your sister? They told me. She returned from the mountain weak and cold. They said that _you froze her heart. _They tried to save her, but it was too late. Your sister is dead because of you!

_Meanwhile, Anna and Olaf are racing to Prince Hans, who is preparing to execute Elsa, with Kristoff on their tail._

Anna: Hans…no!

_Anna jumps from the horse's back, slides across the ice, and lands in front of Han's sword. Shocked, he tries to stop but it is too late. Anna freezes solid just as the sword touches her hand._

Elsa: Anna!

_Elsa cries. Hans breaks down. Kristoff looks horrified because his ticket to money just froze._

Kristoff: …uh…I want your money…and…uh…

_Anna unfreezes as the love of her sister thaws her frozen body._

Elsa and Hans: Anna!

_They are about to embrace as Kristoff snatches Anna, holding a pocket knife to her throat._

Kristoff: Stay back or she'll really die this time!

Elsa: No!

Hans: Why are you doing this?

_Olaf jumps from his trusty steed and lands on Kristoff's head, momentarily blinding him. Kristoff releases Anna as Elsa stomps on the ice, directing a frozen wave toward Kristoff's feet. He falls to the ground. Hans binds him._

Olaf: Wow, I'm like, a hero!

Anna: Yes, you are, Olaf.

Hans: What the _fuck. _(Disney bleeps this out)

Anna: Hans, why did you try to kill Elsa?

Hans: You…she…you…I thought you were dead…

Elsa: I would never hurt my sister, Hans.

Anna: So we're okay now?

Elsa: …yes, Anna. We're okay now.

Hans: Can you ever forgive me, Elsa? Anna?

Elsa & Anna: ….yes, Hans. We forgive you.

Olaf: You hesitated.

_The End._

*Note: Sven is not evil. He is simply a poor, lonely reindeer caught up in horrible truth of the brutality of the human race.


End file.
